


Like an Antique Clock

by esteefee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Nick and Monroe work out a clunk in the gears and keep on ticking.





	Like an Antique Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> How did my fluffy domestic fic get angsty??? Talk to the kbd.
> 
> For my dearest squidgie, who requested domestic Grimm, and what is more domestic than Monroe at Christmas? ♥
> 
> My first Grimm story.

Nick knew Monroe had a thing for Christmas. He'd seen the place last year before they got together, and thought, whoa, here's a guy who knows where his jingles are at. But Nick was still getting over Aunt Marie's death and learning he was a Grimm, and then his subsequent break-up with Juliette, and Christmas was about the last thing on his mind. Truth be told, he probably would have spiraled into a seriously bad place if it weren't for Monroe guiding him through the new landscape of his life. So, he could forgive his new friend's little...idiosyncrasies, even if they involved covering every level surface of his house with fake snow fields, miniature Christmas trees, and a model train running through a fake Christmas village. 

But good God, the Blutbad had it bad. Nick picked up a tiny Christmas caroler and marveled at the delicate lantern she was holding, complete with a tiny bulb to fake a flame. He shook his head in disbelief. His boyfriend, the Christmas nut.

"She's one of my favorites," Monroe said behind him, almost making Nick drop the caroler. "Took me a while to find an LED small enough and just the right shade of orange, you know? Has to look like a candle flame, and most LEDs are too bright. And then there was the battery source: don’t get me started on finding a step-down converter small enough to fit under her dress."

"Oh, believe me, I won't."

Monroe laughed ruefully. "Sorry, I guess I go on too much about this stuff."

"Nah, that's okay." Nick hated the way Monroe got down on himself. "Looks like you added a couple new cars to the train since last year?"

Monroe perked right up, his warm brown eyes smiling as he slowed the throttle. "No, that's the thing! I was already at capacity for the track; I just swapped out some of the less appealing cars for these new babies: the Toys for Tots car—" Nick pointed out the bright red and green freight car. "And this gorgeous thing: a Christmas toys stock car. Look at this! You can even see a tiny Lionel train set through the frame!" Monroe's proud smile made Nick's heart do something funny.

"That's pretty cool." Nick stepped closer until he was standing at Monroe's elbow. He watched as Monroe slowly turned up the throttle, and Nick slung an arm around Monroe's waist afterward. Monroe leaned into him, and Nick relaxed. "So, you're not mad at me about today?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Monroe's voice went way too casual. Nick released him and moved away.

"Okay, look: I might not be the smartest guy but I am a detective, so give me a little credit."

"Maybe I was a little peeved you were willing to believe any old Willahara over my friends."

Nick bit his lip, wary of the rehash. "You said you hadn't seen them since you guys were kids. And I didn't believe the Willahara blindly—you weren't there to hear those Blutbaden making lousy excuses." How could Nick explain what it was like, hearing their sleazy tones of voice—it didn't take a detective to know these guys were lying through their teeth about the missing Willahares, who were last seen applying for work in the Blutbaden's vegan kitchen but ended up as a special dish in the wine cellar. "You had to see the shifty way they acted, Monroe."

"'Shifty,' right." Monroe pulled away and crossed his arms.

Nick threw up his palms. "I'm not talking about profiling; I'm saying they were looking at each other to try to get their stories straight and checking the exits when Hank walked in and made it three against two, ruining their odds. Stuff like that."

"So you just had to kill them instead of arresting them."

Nick frowned. "I'm sorry, Monroe." A death, human or Wesen, was a stain on Nick's life. It had been a year now since the first time and he was no closer to accepting it, but, "I didn't have a choice. Do you think I wanted it to go down like that?" 

Monroe's eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't know! You are a Grimm." Nick barely had time to rear back before Monroe shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't get why it had to happen like that. I lost three old friends, and for what? Why is it always violence with us?"

Nick sighed and finally dared to moved closer, putting a hand on Monroe's elbow. "The usual reasons, I guess. Wesen see a Grimm and they can't imagine talking to me. It's fight or flight."

"I know that. I _know_ that," Monroe said. "It's just—it was personal this time."

"I know. I'm sorry about your friends, babe." Nick coaxed him closer and this time Monroe came and pulled Nick into a hug. "If it's any consolation, their kids are going into that Wesen program you told me about that teaches Blutbaden how to control their appetites through diet and exercise."

"Really? You called them?" Monroe squeezed him closer and rocked a little.

"Yeah, of course." Nick sighed with relief. "Hey. Aren't you going to ask about the box I left for you in the kitchen?"

"What box is that?" Monroe said lightly. 

"Uh-huh. Don't even try it. You think I didn’t see you sniffing around it?"

"Yeah, and it smelled like wolfsbane."

Nick smiled. "Cheap trick, but it worked, right?"

"Yeah, it did. So, can I open it early?"

Nick gestured, and Monroe dashed off for it. It was too damned cute, is what it was, and when he came back, Nick guided him toward the couch so he wouldn't risk dropping it while he tore at the wrapping.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the early present?"

"You'll see why in a second." Nick pulled back so he could watch Monroe's wide-eyed expression as he removed the layers and layers of delicate tissue paper and bubble wrap to reveal an antique, miniature clock tower, the perfect scale for Monroe's little village.

Monroe's gasp of delight made Nick's heart flutter.

"It's a Theodul Uhren! Oh my God, where did you...? How did you find this, Nick?" 

Nick buffed his nails. "I have my sources. I'm a detective, remember?"

"I know, but oh my God." Monroe lifted the clock tower reverently from the box and peered at the tiny round glass window before gently opening the latch. "Do you know where the key is?"

Nick had it at the ready and handed it over.

Monroe's glee was palpable as he carefully put the tower on the table and set the tiny key in the face of the clock to wind it. "Listen to that mechanism...I'd say late 1800s, Black Forest...solid walnut with cedar inlay and brass fittings." 

Nick's grin was hurting his face.

"What an amazing piece. It will go perfectly in my town square." Monroe finished adjusting the time before closing the little window. He admired it in silence for a moment before he turned toward Nick. "Thanks, Nick, truly. Are you sure you can afford this? Because, man..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sold some stuff that was just..." Nick shrugged. "Cluttering up the place."

Monroe's mouth screwed up a little and he nodded; Nick's face heated. He didn't mean to be that transparent. His mom's engagement ring had sold for a lot more than he'd expected, that was all.

"Well, it's an incredible gift. Thank you, Nick," Monroe said simply and he leaned in for a kiss. Nick couldn't help clutching Monroe's shoulders to pull him closer, kiss him harder. Nick was in deep, and sometimes it frightened him a little how much he loved this guy, but then Monroe would do another thoughtful, selfless, ridiculously generous thing, and Nick would fall for him all over again.

"I love you, you do know that, right?" Nick said a little desperately when he finally pulled back, and Monroe's eyes crinkled. 

"Well, if the clock didn't convince me, that kiss sure did," he said, smiling, and he kissed Nick again, lightly, before saying. "I love you too, you moron. Now let's go put this baby where it belongs." He sprang up from the couch and carefully picked up the clock tower, handling it like a newborn. 

Nick laughed and followed him, thinking about what Monroe's reaction would be when he realized it had a secret cuckoo.

Nick was definitely getting laid tonight.

 

................................  
December 21, 2018  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
